AG126
}} Saved by the Beldum (Japanese: 予備選スタート！マスムネ登場！！ Start the Preliminaries! Appears!!) is the 126th episode of the , and the 400th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 28, 2005 and in the United States on March 11, 2006. Blurb Where's Morrison? That's the question on Ash's mind as he trains his Pokémon in preparation for the big tournament in Ever Grande City. When Morrison finally makes his appearance, he and Ash immediately start up their friendly rivalry again, which leads to them falling into a Team Rocket pit trap! Tyson and his Meowth in boots show up just in time to help out—Tyson's Meowth defeats Team Rocket's Meowth once more, using Iron Tail to send the villains flying. Once everyone is registered for the tournament, the one-on-one preliminary rounds get underway. Morrison and Beldum face a Trainer with an Electabuzz, and Morrison is relying solely on Beldum's Take Down attack. This doesn't work too well until Beldum evolves into Metang and wins the match. As for Tyson, his Meowth takes some hits from a Persian, then comes back to win its first round. But once Persian is knocked out, Meowth charges after it and Tyson must recall it to its Poké Ball. Tyson later explains why his Meowth is so troubled. When he met Meowth, it was lying hurt in a forest after a Persian defeated it in a battle for leadership. Tyson took care of Meowth, which was how it got its boots—originally they were just to help protect its injured legs. But to this day it still has a grudge against Persian. And now it's Ash's turn to battle! Pikachu handily wins its round, so all three Trainers can look forward to their next challenge in the Hoenn League. Plot After many exciting adventures in Hoenn, has finally made it to his fourth official tournament, the Hoenn League. Not wanting to let the other competitors get ahead of him, we find Ash along with , , , , and a new addition to the team, , on the beach in preparation for the tough s ahead of them. Watching them is , Max and . May however, seems more interested in the sights, sounds and food of Ever Grande City than Ash training his . While Brock suggests that they should go to a Pokémon Center, Ash decides to do some attack training in order to get his Pokémon ready for the Preliminaries that would take place later that day: at Ash's command, Grovyle performs a along the beach, while dodging Pikachu's s and Glalie's . However, the intense training is soon interrupted by an old face: chasing after a runaway rice ball is a short, overweight boy with ginger hair. It's Morrison, a Trainer that Ash had met two months previously. Not paying attention to what is going on around him, Morrison fails to notice Glalie's Ice Beam heading towards him until it's too late. At which point, the power of the attack throws him into nearby water. Luckily, he's not badly hurt and emerges in a block of solid ice. After recovering, Morrison pulls out a small, blue hourglass shaped Badge from his Badge case. It's the last Badge he needed to gain entrance into the Hoenn League, which Brock congratulates him on. Not wanting to be left out, Glalie pops up behind Ash's head to say hello, which Morrison instantly recognizes as the that he had met the first time he and Ash met each other two months ago. Suddenly, Morrison notices the rest of Ash's Pokémon team and is amazed and remarks at how cool they are. Ash then mentions the training that they've been doing, which prompts Morrison to call out his team to compare them. His team consists of , , , , and his main Pokémon , all of which receive approving comments from both Ash and Brock. However, as seen the last time they met, Ash and Morrison cannot keep their friendly rivalry suppressed for too long, as they soon get excited at the chance to compete again and run off together into a nearby forest leaving Brock and both their Pokémon teams in the dust. As Ash and Morrison race against each other, both boys become oblivious to what is going on around them, which results in both of them falling into what must be all-too-familiar to Ash: a pitfall. Before they can do more than wonder what is going on, three familiar faces in the form of Jessie, James and appear and begin to recite their . After they finish, Ash and Morrison both shout angrily at the troublesome trio, who are looking down triumphantly at their Pokémon-less captures. then stirs up the two boys as they brag about how they're going to take off all their Pokémon. Meowth then turns around, and excitedly suggests that they go get the Pokémon, and Jessie and James happily agree, thrusting their arms in the air. However, before Team Rocket can go claim their prize, , along with his (Wearing cowboy style boots and a hat with a feather in it.) stop them in their tracks. As Meowth becomes aggravated at Tyson's Meowth's blunt taunt, Ash happily recognizes the voice of the boy as Tyson, a Trainer he met the day before who had helped him stop Team Rocket getting away with Pikachu. While all this is going on, Meowth is becoming more and more working up at Tyson's Meowth cool and calm attitude, to which Tyson's Meowth simply smirks. This however only causes Meowth to become more aggravated, even causing red veins to appear in his eyes. At this point, Meowth decides to forget all about taking Ash and Morrison's Pokémon, extends his claws and hurl himself at still calm Tyson's Meowth. James screams at Meowth to stop, and a worried Jessie tries to remind Meowth that they have to go get the boy's Pokémon, but to no avail as Meowth is too busy racing towards Tyson's Meowth in pure rage. Tyson, as calm as his Pokémon, commands his Meowth to perform an attack. Its tail glows and hardens, and it swings around, smashing its tail right into his less experienced foe. The power of this attack sends Meowth flying backwards straight into his comrades causing Team Rocket to blast off again into the depths of the forest. With Team Rocket gone, Ash and Morrison are able to climb out of the pitfall that the three villains dug for them. Ash happily greets Tyson, and Tyson asks the two boys if they're okay. Ash says that they are, and Morrison thanks Tyson for helping them. Suddenly, Brock runs up, out of breath and with a worried look on his face. He came to remind Morrison that time was running out for the Hoenn League Tournament. Scared that he might not be able to take part in the league after all his hard work of collecting Badges, Morrison instantly runs off to register, leaving a trail of dust behind him. The scene cuts to later that day, where Ash and friends along with Tyson and his Meowth, are talking with Morrison, who just managed to register with five minutes to spare. May asks about Team Rocket, and Morrison tells her with his arms out spread that Tyson and his Meowth saved them. Tyson then decides that it's time for them to go, and Meowth walks out of the Pokémon Center, with Tyson following a few seconds later. Ash calls out to Tyson, and he turns his head back and tells Ash and Morrison to do their best. Ash says that he will, and Tyson leaves. Pikachu then jumps off Ash's shoulder and waves goodbye to the departing Trainer and his Meowth. The group then talks about the upcoming battles, and May asks if they'll be okay, but both boys seem confident. The scene then cuts to another preliminary battle, but this time, it's Morrison battling. Ash and May both wish him good luck as he and his Beldum face off against a Trainer named and his . To start things off, Morrison orders a attack, and Beldum immediately fires itself right at the opposing Electric Pokémon. Jump and Electabuzz however do not seem worried, and Jump taunts Morrison and orders Electabuzz to use . Electabuzz does so, shielding itself with its arms. This defensive maneuver pays off, as the force of its attack being blocked sends Beldum flying back and smashing into the battlefield. Morrison tells Beldum to get up, as Ash and look on worried. However, Ash is confident that Beldum will pull through. Morrison once again orders a Take Down attack, and once again, Jump simply laughs the attack off and orders for Electabuzz to use Protect again. This has the same result as last time, and Beldum is once again sent flying back. Changing his tactics, Jump commands a attack. Electabuzz jumps up above Beldum and charges up its throbbing arm with powerful electrical energy, and smashes it right into Beldum, who is still on the floor and recovering from its last attack. Morrison calls out to Beldum, who is struggling to get up after the point-blank attack it just received. However, he's not the only one who is worried, as Ash, who is watching the battle in the audience, clenches both his fists in frustration at Morrison and Beldum not being able to land a successful attack. As Beldum is unable to use an attack other than Take Down, Morrison orders it once again. Jump again does not seem worried, and orders Electabuzz to use Protect again. However, Beldum continues to charge into Electabuzz with all its might, forcing Jump to order a Quick Attack. Electabuzz does so, thrusting its body and Beldum forward with its attack, and smashes Beldum right into the stadium wall. Morrison then sees his chance to attack again, and orders a Take Down, which this time, pushes Electabuzz back. Jump does not seem worried, and orders a Thunderbolt attack at point-blank range at the speeding Beldum. The force of the powerful electrical attack smashes Beldum right into the stadium ground again. Morrison urges the Pokémon to continue battling, and Beldum struggles to get up. Jump, convinced of victory, orders another attack. Electabuzz charges up its arm once again, but just before it can land a blow, Beldum starts glowing pure white. As the white light expands, Electabuzz is knocked back, as everyone including Morrison, looks on in amazement. Still wrapped in pure light, Beldum grows bigger, and when the light fades, standing there proudly is . Beldum has evolved! Ash checks Metang with his Pokédex while Morrison stands there, still amazed at what has just happened. Realizing he's still in the middle of a battle, Morrison decides to finish things off. Jump, snapping out of his initial surprise, orders another Thunder Punch. Electabuzz charges and leaps towards Metang to deliver the final blow, but Morrison orders a just in time, which instantly freezes the Pokémon in mid-air. Morrison tells Metang to use Take Down to deliver the final blow. Metang locks its arms into place, and rockets towards the still frozen Electabuzz allowing Metang to smash right into it delivering maximum damage and knocking Electabuzz down for the count. The referee announces that Electabuzz is unable to battle, and that Morrison and his Metang are the winners. Ash congratulates Morrison as the boy excitedly tells Ash that he did it. However, outside the stadium, not everything is as innocent and happy as Morrison. Lurking in the shadows are two familiar faces, with two very familiar evil smiles on those faces. What could they be planning this time? Not much, apparently. Never allowing a money-making scheme to pass them by, Team Rocket decide to go back to their tried and tested plan of making money from selling snacks to the League spectators. However, while Jessie and James seem happy enough, Meowth is less than impressed. The scene then cuts to yet another preliminary battle, this time with Tyson and his trademark Meowth. Ash and friends along with Morrison appear, and Ash calls out to Tyson, and May wishes the young boy luck. Max however, is too busy looking at the Pokémon belonging to Tyson's opponent: , the evolved form of the very Pokémon Tyson is choosing for his battle, Meowth. In control of the Persian is Vivica. She suggests that they get the battle started, while Tyson's Meowth becomes more and more aggravated at the sight of its evolved form. Seeing this, the young girl's Persian says something which causes Tyson's Meowth to become even more frustrated, almost to the point of pure rage. Max remarks that this match-up of Meowth and Persian will make for an interesting battle, as the two feline Pokémon continue to stare each other out waiting for the battle to start. Unlike Max, Team Rocket are not interested in the battle, as they continue to wander the stadium stands selling food. Meowth then notices that Tyson's Meowth is battling, but James snaps at him to focus on their work. Finally, the referee starts the match and Tyson's Meowth instantly dashes towards Persian without even waiting for an attack order. Ash and friends are shocked by this sudden action, but Tyson remains calm and orders a attack. Meowth extends its claws and leaps towards Persian, but its vicious slash is dodged by its evolved counterpart as it leaps up to avoid the attack. Seeing an opening, Vivica quickly tells Persian to use its as it lands. Persian quickly turns around and jumps towards Tyson's Meowth, using its claws to land several vicious blows on the young feline. Tyson quickly orders a attack, and Meowth back flips and creates several identical clones of itself which surround Persian. Unfazed by Meowth's sneaky attack, Vivica orders a attack, creating huge pulses of water to surge through the battlefield which destroys the Meowth copies and hits the real Meowth, sending it flying back. Meowth manages to land on its feet however, as Ash shouts encouragement to Tyson. Deciding it's time to finish things off, Vivica calls for , which smashes Meowth right into the Stadium wall. Not one to give up however, Meowth thrusts himself forward as Tyson orders an Iron Tail. Meowth leaps into the air and smashes its tail into Persian, who is sent spiraling backwards. Not wanting to give Vivica a moment to recover, Tyson orders a Thunderbolt attack, which Vivica counters by telling her Persian to underground in order to avoid the attack. Meowth charges up its energy, and shoots out its electrical attack right at the hole that Persian escaped through. The attack rips right through the ground until it hits its target, and Persian is thrust straight out of its underground hiding place and out into the open once again, screaming as it's still being shocked by the Thunderbolt mid-air. The attack eventually ends, and Persian is sent smashing into the ground and out for the count. Vivica calls out to her Pokémon the referee announces that it is unable to battle and that Tyson and Meowth are the winners. However, Meowth does not want to battle to end there, and it extends its claws once again and runs towards the fallen Persian. Tyson attempts to hold Meowth back, but Meowth frees itself from its Trainer's grip and leaps towards Persian as Ash, Jessie and James all wonder what is going on. But before it can attack, Tyson calls Meowth back to its Poké Ball and stares sadly at the red and white ball which holds his comrade. We then see the group outside of the stadium, standing around Tyson who is still holding Meowth's ball. Eavesdropping into the conversation is Team Rocket's Meowth. Tyson explains that one day, while he was traveling through a snow-covered forest, he happened across a pack of wild Meowth, headed by a Persian. One of the Meowth was battling against the Persian, but was losing badly as the rest of the pack watched on. The Persian used Fury Swipes, knocking the Meowth back, and then Shadow Ball to knock the young feline back. The Persian and the rest of the group then walked off, leaving the young Meowth in the middle of the snow. Tyson then explains how he took the young Meowth and nursed it back to health, and bandaged up its damaged legs. When Meowth was finally conscious again, Tyson gave him a pair of boots to take the strain off walking and started training him on how to walk on his damaged feet. As Tyson finishes off his story, the group realize why Meowth had been so wild when it battled Persian and how hard it must have been to take a beating like that again. Due to his own experiences with Persians, Team Rocket's Meowth cannot help but cry at Tyson's story. The scene then cuts to Ash's preliminary battle, against a young, martial arts user called and his . Tyson, Brock, Max, May and Morrison cheer Ash on from the audience, and the referee starts the battle off. Both Pikachu and Hitmonlee charge towards each other, with Gilbert commanding a , and Ash ordering . Hitmonlee leaps towards Pikachu and kicks hard with its extendable legs, but Pikachu quickly dodges and quickly unleashes its Iron Tail on Ash's command, sending Hitmonlee crashing down to earth. Tyson remarks on Pikachu's incredible speed. Gilbert tells Hitmonlee to use , and Hitmonlee attempts to hit Pikachu while combining its attack with forward flips. Pikachu, however, uses the amazing speed which Tyson just commented on to dodge all three kicks, leading Hitmonlee further and further towards the stadium wall. Seeing its chance, Hitmonlee thrusts forward to attack, but Pikachu dodges once again at the last moment, making Hitmonlee hurt its knee against the hard surface of the stadium wall. Both Pokémon land and face-off, but Hitmonlee starts to feel the pain of its strained leg. As Hitmonlee's legs are its main source of attacking, they are also its weak spot, and so Gilbert senses that he'll have to end the battle fast, even if it means taking a risk. Ash orders Pikachu to attack, and Gilbert tells Hitmonlee to use . The fighting Pokémon responds, and smashes its foot hard into Pikachu, but it feels pain while doing so, which Ash senses. Thinking fast, he orders an Iron Tail just before both Pokémon hit the ground. The impact of the attacks causes a dust cloud to appear, and when it clears, Pikachu has smashed straight into Hitmonlee's head with its Iron Tail, after using the attack to cushion the blow of the vicious kick attack. Hitmonlee falls to the ground, and Pikachu is declared the winner. Ash congratulates his best friend as it jumps into his arms for a celebration hug. The episode ends with a celebration event to mark the start of the real Hoenn League Tournament, with Ash being the one chosen to light the sacred League torch. However, watching on television are , , , , Norman and Caroline. Ash lights the torch, while the celebration balloons float off into the distance. Major events * Morrison is revealed to have earned his eighth Badge and own a , a , a , a , and a . * Morrison's evolves into . * Morrison defeats , making it through the preliminary round. * defeats Vivica, making it through the preliminary round. * defeats , making it through the preliminary round. Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Morrison * * * * Norman * Caroline * * Vivica * * s Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * (Morrison's) * (Morrison's) * (Morrison's) * (Morrison's) * (Morrison's) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Vivica's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (multiple; flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * The episode's title references the saying "saved by the bell". A later episode references this as well. * is briefly animated as a CGI model when Tyson's Meowth insults him as "a pathetic embarrassment to Meowths sic everywhere." * Advance Adventure and music from Mewtwo Strikes Back are used. Errors * When asks about Morrison, Brock says that no one with that name had registered for the contest, but this confuses a regular competition with an actual Pokémon Contest. This is something Brock continues to say throughout the whole episode. ** In addition, May later says the same thing after Morrison registers. * In the dub, the briefly-seen and are mistakenly given 's and 's voices, respectively. * 's should not have been affected by since it is a Pokémon. However, it is seen being hit by the attack twice in this episode: once in battle, and once in a flashback, each time from a . * After Shadow Ball hits Meowth, the tips of 's gloves are missing. Dub edits * The rice ball Morrison is chasing turns into a sandwich once again. * Right as hits with , there is a brief yellow flash, which is absent in the original version. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, Which Pokémon does evolve into? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr= |it= |ko= |he= |hi=Meowth की कहानी! |no= |pt= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 126 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Milestone episodes de:Übermauzische Kräfte! es:EP403 fr:AG126 ja:AG編第126話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第125集